User talk:Darthnatus, Demon Sage
The article is not for writing fan-made content on, fyi. It is there to explain how you can make pages. Also, you are not allowed to reference other fan works on this wiki without explicit permission from the people who wrote them. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me? Oh, how I love getting naive comments such as yours. Number one, you used my character, Riyan Uchiha, as well as the characters of other on your page without the permission of myself and the other users. Number two, you specifically ignored our Naruto Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style policy, which states how to organize your character. Since I am an admin, it is my job to delete articles against our rules. It junks our site up. And excuse me, I deserve to die for deleting an article on the internet? What are you, 4 years old? I hate to tell this to you buster, but you don't get your way by whining like that. I'll give you an opportunity to apologize and try again, this time abiding by our rules, but if I catch you acting like this again (stealing other's work and ignoring our rules) and then talking to them the way you did me, you can kiss your membership to this site goodbye. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Ishimaru Masato Yo. Quick question, cause I notice things. That characters Mangekyo image belongs to another user, and its prudent to ask permission to use other peopels work beforehand. If you did, than you did. If not, I recommend doing so. WanderingShinobi 01:15, December 9, 2010 (UTC) wow dude your charicter is evn stronger that the leader lol maik him a bit less powerfull that klGreed003 00:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) im just passing on the informaition i got bicht at for puting 5 kekkei genkai aswell XDGreed003 00:18, December 10, 2010 (UTC) re: akatsuki The main akatsuki page is for reference only so as such we ask that you donot edit it thats why I locked it.... secondly your character is in fact too powerful please tone it down as even for an akatsuki member he beats out madara....--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 01:18, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Please Please bring your characters up to the Naruto Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style, you have one week or they face deletion. If you need examples of how to make proper characters or characters that meet the manual look at Teiou Asakura, Yue Kurayami, Hwanin Yue, Kōtetsu Akumu, Raian Getsueikirite, Ryun, or Sannotō Uchiha. This is your second warning. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 04:00, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Its not entirely about the infoboxes, Its also about the lack of relevent information, there is no Biography what so ever or a proper explination of their powers. Thats why I linked some well written characters to see how to organize it properly.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい''']] (talk to Fenix!) 04:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC)